Inuyasha Ashita He
by AngieKinomoto
Summary: Han pasado 3 meses desde que Kagome ha regresado a la Época Feudal para casarse con Inuyasha, ahora Kagome sabe controlar su poder espiritual... Pero un nuevo enemigo aparece en busca de la estrella, ¿Pero exactamente que es la estrella?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que se muestran aquí son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es invención mía ^^. Espero sus reviews esto vino a mi mente después de un lindo sueño. Esto ocurre después del final en Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1

La joven sacerdotisa se acercó a aquel árbol que hacía que suspirara ante el recuerdo de aquel cumpleaños en el que su vida cambiaría completamente, ya hacía cuatro años que eso había pasado, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido si lo veía ahora. Con su blanca mano rozó la superficie del árbol cerrando los ojos fuertemente, al abrirlos sonrió abiertamente.

- Inuyasha… -fue lo que susurró la joven de cabello largo y azabache, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que este se moviera, sus ojos achocolatados mostraban ansiedad por ver a esa persona. Salió de allí y camino hacia otro lugar, que hacia parte de sus recuerdos más importantes y tristes, cansada ya de que el viento desordenara su cabello tomó un pequeño listón y se hizo una coleta, luego volvió a ponerse la gran capa blanca que hacía que su olor fuera difícil de rastrear para él. Al llegar a aquel prado divisó en la mitad un pozo rodeado de plantas y pequeñas flores blancas, sonrió y empezó a correr hasta quedar frente a él, con sus dedos toco la madera de igual forma que había hecho con el árbol sagrado.

Los recuerdos fueron inminentes en su mente, escenas divertidas, felices y también tristes, pero se alegraba de estar allí de nuevo, por fin ya había acabado con su entrenamiento, solo había costado tres meses de estar alejada de todos aquellos a quienes quería. De repente tres personas en especial llegaron a su mente- Mamá, Sota, Abuelo… ¿Cómo estarán?-susurró la chica con nostalgia pero felicidad al saber que los tres habían apoyado su decisión y que se cuidarían unos a otros.

- Feh, ¿Es que acaso piensas irte, de nuevo? ¿Tres meses no fueron suficientes? –dijo con voz dolida y fuerte un chico a unos cuantos pasos tras Kagome, ella rió bajito y se giró viendo al mitad demonio de cabello plateados mientras dejaba caer tras de sí la capota permitiéndole a Inuyasha ver su rostro completamente a la luz del sol.

- Lo siento… -se limitó a decir ella mientras se encogía de hombros, ambos así viéndose fijamente duraron unos instantes, hasta que el no pudo contenerse y se acercó abrazándola con fuerza, necesitaba sentirla en su brazos respirar de nuevo su aroma saber que estaba bien y segura junto a él. Kagome sonrió y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- Eres una niña tonta… -dijo él separándose un poco para ver esos ojos cafés que tanto anhelaba. - ¿Sabes todo lo que hice para encontrarte? – la regañó haciendo una vez más reír a la chica.

- ¿Tienes idea tú todo lo que tuve que hacer para esconderme? ¡Eres un testarudo! Envíe ese mensaje con Kohaku para que estuvieras tranquilo... –reclamo ahora ella cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo- Te dije que tendría que alejarme de ti por un tiempo… así lo exigió el Monje Chojiro.

- Monje idiota –refunfuñó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y viendo a otro lado.

- No le digas así… -dijo Kagome de repente seria- Me ayudó mucho, ahora soy capaz de usar mi poder espiritual al máximo.

- Es que aún no lo entiendo, ¿Para que querías eso? Sabes que yo siempre te protegeré –dijo Inuyasha viendo el semblante serio de Kagome – Siempre.

Kagome cambió su semblante y sonrió de nuevo – Lo sé, pero este poder con lleva a una gran responsabilidad. He sido capaz de ayudar a muchas aldeas. Es algo… -la chica se detuvo y miró a Inuyasha.

- ¿Es algo? –preguntó confundido por la repentina pausa.

- Nada olvídalo. –Dijo ella y tomó una de sus manos jalándolo – Vamos por mis cosas. – Inuyasha asintió y tomó a Kagome en brazos, corrió tan rápido que en menos de nada llegaron junto al árbol sagrado, allí estaba un caballo con las cosas de Kagome, ella prefirió ir a la aldea montando en su caballo, Inuyasha la miraba de reojo, ella parecía algo rara y distante, sabía que no era buena idea la de irse. ¿Y si ella ya no lo quería? ¿Qué tal si se volvía tan fría como alguna vez lo fue Kikyo? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- ¡Kagome! –grito una anciana acercándose a ellos. La chica bajó del caballo con ayuda de Inuyasha.

-¡Anciana Kaede! –Dijo Kagome sonriente mientras la abrazaba – Me da tanto gusto verla.

- ¡Y a mí! –la anciana sonrió viendo a la joven.

- ¡Oh es cierto! He traído algunas plantas medicinales para la aldea –dijo una sonriente Kagome volviéndose a su caballo y soltando algunas cuerdas con dificultad por el gran peso.

- ¿Te ayudo? –dijo el chico acercándose demasiado a Kagome provocando una gran sonrojo en ella.

- S…si –titubeó ella haciéndose a un lado, que tonta ¿porque se sonrojaba? Después de todo estaban casados. La anciana Kaede que observaba todo la situación aguanto las ganas de reír.

- Creo que eso le llevara un poco de tiempo a Inuyasha, ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo? - sugirió la anciana Kaede, Kagome aceptó gustosa.

- ¿Dónde quieres que la deje? –pregunto Inuyasha antes de que ambas entraran en la casa de la anciana Kaede.

- En el templo Inuyasha, gracias. –dijo la anciana, el chico asintió y continuó su trabajo. Al entrar en la casa Kaede preparó un delicioso te, que Kagome tomo con mucho gusto.

- ¿Entonces has terminado? –preguntó la anciana.

- Así es, el monje me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. –dijo Kagome contenta pero al final recordó algo y bajo su mirada al suelo.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo Kagome?

- No, solo que… el Monje Chojiro me dijo que debía alejarme de Inuyasha, que al final su mitad demonio me consumiría. –dijo Kagome con suma tristeza sin saber que Inuyasha se encontraba cerca y escuchó lo que había dicho.

-¿Y piensas hacerle caso? – pregunto Kaede realmente impresionada.

- No, claro que no. –Dijo rápidamente Kagome muy decidida- El monje nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que estuviera casada con un hibrido, decía que era algo contra el balance. –Kagome se detuvo viendo al suelo.

- Pero si estas tan decidida ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Lo que después dijo… Cuando aceptó ser mi maestro dijo que igual no duraría mucho, que yo aunque una muy prometedora sacerdotisa seguía siendo una mortal humana… me aterra el hecho de que en cualquier momento la muerte me separará de Inuyasha… -dijo Kagome muy afligida, Kaede tomó sus manos y levantó su mentón.

- No pienses eso Kagome, vive cada día con Inuyasha eso es lo que vale la pena, y no te dejes afligir por un tonto monje solitario. –dijo finalmente Kaede haciendo que Kagome sonriera de nuevo.

- Gracias… -se limitó a decir la chica.

Inuyasha que aún se encontraba escuchando, apretó sus puños "¿_Cómo se atrevía ese monje idiota a decirle eso a Kagome? Jamás la lastimaría". _Inuyasha hizo un gran esfuerzo porque no notaran lo enojado que estaba, al entrar estaba Kagome sonriente como siempre, Kaede había animado mucho a la joven con esas palabras lo que logró que Inuyasha olvidara pronto lo sucedido.

- ¡Kagome! –se oyó una voz chillona tras Inuyasha, y en segundos el pequeño zorro Shippo estuvo abrazando a Kagome. Junto a él venía Sango con su bebé en brazos y las gemelas persiguiendo al pequeño zorro.

- Kagome, que alegría que estés de vuelta –dijo sonriente Sango al sentarse junto a Kagome que sonreía, estaba perfectamente junto a sus amigos y su Inuyasha, de repente las dudas y el miedo desaparecieron de su corazón, dejó aquellas palabras del monje a un lado para disfrutar su vida en la época feudal, Inuyasha notó el cambio de ánimo de Kagome lo que lo tranquilizo e hizo feliz.

- A mí me encanta verlos –dijo Kagome sonriente y viendo al pequeño Ichiro, con tan solo 4 meses eran un bebe encantador.

-¿Y ha estado bien el viaje Kagome? –pregunto Shippo subiendo a la cabeza tratando de escapar de las gemelas que querían tocar su suave colita.

- No era un viaje Shippo…-dijo Kagome riendo ante la desesperación de las gemelas por alcanzar a Shippo que ya había saltado a otro lado.

- ¿Entonces que era? –preguntó un Shippo confundido que en un descuido cayó y fue atrapado por Aimi y Emi que no dudaron en tocar su colita.

- Fui para aprender cómo controlar el poder que estaba sellado. –dijo Kagome sonriente al ver a las niñas jugando. Pero algo se le hizo extraño- ¿Y Miroku? –dijo Kagome viendo a Sango, ella dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha…

- Estaba contigo, ¿No? –dijo Sango entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazadora.

- Sí, sí. Se ha quedado terminando un exorcismo en un pueblo cercano. –dijo rápidamente Inuyasha, Kagome observaba divertida la escena.

- Menos mal volviste Kagome, Inuyasha ya nos tenía al borde…-dijo Shippo repentinamente llamando la atención de todos, el zorrito de pronto tomó la forma de Inuyasha e imitó su voz… - ¿Dónde estará Kagome? ¿Con quién estará Kagome? ¿Cuándo volverá Kagome? ¿Por…- antes de que pudiera terminar de imitarlo Inuyasha lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que volviera a su forma natural y llorara.

- ¡Maldito mocoso como te atreves! –grito Inuyasha persiguiéndolo hasta que Shippo huyó de la cabaña de Kaede con Inuyasha persiguiéndolos. Las tres mujeres se quedaron riendo.

- Shippo ahora dura más en una imitación…-dijo Kagome.

- Es que aún continúa yéndose para ser un mejor zorro mágico. –dijo Kaede.

- ¿Y Rin? –recordó Kagome al no verla en ningún lado.

- Debe estar jugando con otros niños de la aldea, en estos meses ha hecho muchas amistades aunque aún extraña a Sesshomaru y a Jaken –dijo Sango acunando al pequeño que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

- Oh… Sesshomaru le ha enviado un obsequio, iré por el. –Dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña, mirando a todos lados encontró a su caballo, llegó junto a él y empezó a buscar el obsequio de Sesshomaru pero se sintió observada así que dirigió su mirada al bosque tratando de encontrar alguna presencia pero nada.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo de repente Inuyasha que estaba a su lado cruzado de brazos. Kagome dio un brinco hacia atrás sorprendiéndolo. -¿Qué pasó? –dijo algo confundido Inuyasha.

- Nada, solo me asustaste… -rio nerviosa Kagome mientras sacaba el kimono de una bolsa.

- ¿Y eso? –dijo Inuyasha observándola, hasta ahora se había percatado que llevaba la ropa de sacerdotisa, desde que había vuelto de su tiempo era la ropa que utilizaba, pero no entendía porque ahora se fijaba en la forma que estas se pegaban a su cuerpo. _¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Se me habrá pegado lo pervertido de Miroku?_

- Es para Rin, se lo envía Sesshomaru. –dijo sin importancia Kagome.

- ¿Te viste con él?

- Si, de camino aquí. Creo que lo traería hasta aquí pero me vio, me tiró el kimono y dijo "Entrégaselo a Rin" y desapareció –dijo Kagome imitando la fría voz de Sesshomaru.

- Feh. Es un tonto. –bufó Inuyasha.

- Pero es un tonto que se preocupa por Rin –dijo con dulzura Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha se sorprendiera, ¿desde cuando Kagome hablaba así de su medio-hermano? Kagome de nuevo giró su vista al bosque, podría jurar que los observaban, por precaución tomo su arco y sus flechas.

- ¿Kagome, ocurre algo? –preguntó Inuyasha al verla.

- Es que siento que algo nos observa… -susurro Kagome.

-Iré a investigar, tú vuelve a la cabaña con las demás. –dijo de repente Inuyasha, Kagome asintió y corrió a la cabaña, todos la miraban extraño.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? –pregunto Kaede al ver la cara de Kagome.

- No, nada –dijo Kagome sonriendo un poco- Oh aquí está, es el regalo para Rin.

- Rin se pondrá muy contenta. –dijo Sango quien había dejado a un lado al pequeño Ichiro que estaba dormido y las niñas jugaban a las palmas.

- ¡Kagome! –grito desde afuera de la casa el que parecía ser Inuyasha.

- Ya regresó…- dijo con nerviosismo Kagome saliendo con su arco y sus flechas. Inuyasha se encontraba junto al caballo y esperaba a Kagome cruzado de brazos.

- No he encontrado nada…-dijo Inuyasha cuando Kagome llegó a su lado.

- Lo siento, seguro estoy nerviosa. –dijo Kagome bajando la mirada, Inuyasha la trajo contra si abrazándola con fuerza. – Perdón si te preocupé –susurró la chica apenada.

- Descuida, no pasa nada. –dijo el hibrido, la chica alzó la mirada y ambos se encontraron de nuevo mirándose en silencio, tan cerca después de haber estado tan lejos. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta terminar en un beso cargado de amor, anhelo y deseo. No tuvieron que decirse cuanto se extrañaron el beso lo decía todo. Siguieron hasta que ambos necesitaron aire separándose inevitablemente pero aun así mirándose, esta vez a diferencia de otros besos no hubo sonrojo, ya no se avergonzarían de demostrar lo mucho que se amaban, de nuevo se fundieron en un abrazo, pero entonces Kagome lo sintió de la cabeza a los pies.

- Inuyasha…-el chico se separó de nuevo para ver a Kagome- ¡ABAJO! –grito la chica haciendo que el hibrido cayera al suelo en eso sacó una de sus flechas disparándola en el momento justo en que un demonio con forma de serpiente y cuernos en la cabeza se disponía a atacarla.

- ¡Sacerdotisa dame tu corazón! ¡Dame la estrella! –gritó el demonio antes de ser atravesado por la flecha sagrada de Kagome. Inuyasha se puso en pie y vio con asombro aquello, en segundo la flecha había purificado al demonio. Luego se giró viendo molesto a Kagome.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –grito Inuyasha al borde de los nervios, pensando en que algo le podría pasar.

- ¡Porque casi te hace daño! ¡ No sabias que ese demonio estaba aquí! –grito Kagome molesta, lo menos que esperaba era un gracias pero no que la gritara.

- ¡No me importa! Soy más resistente que tú… ¿y si no hubieras alcanzado? –dijo Inuyasha viéndola a los ojos con temor.

En eso salieron todos de la cabaña al escuchar los gritos y mirando la escena - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sango viéndolos.

- Que Kagome, es una tonta. –dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y viendo a otro lado.

- Lo siento… -dijo Kagome resignada en un intento por que Inuyasha no siguiera enojado, pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera verla algo la arrastró por la cintura - ¡INUYASHA! –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir. Inuyasha y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, y el hibrido no dudo ni un segundo saliendo a correr y siguiendo el aroma de Kagome.

Kagome abrió los ojos cuando sintió que había parado de ser arrastrada, miró el lugar ya casi atardecía y lo reconoció de inmediato, se encontraba en el árbol sagrado, habían unas raíces que la ataban, estaba asustada intentaba con todas su fuerza moverse pero no había resultado, se dio por vencida bajando la mirada hasta que oyó una voz.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Kagome dónde estás?! –gritaba con desesperación Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡En el árbol sagrado! –grito Kagome con el poco aire que sentía en los pulmones ya que las raíces la apretaban con más fuerza cada vez.

Inuyasha corrió y vio a Kagome un poco pálida -¡Quédate quieta!–grito mientras desenvainaba a Colmillo de Acero, cortando las raíces pero estas volvían a crecer.

- Ni te atrevas híbrido… sigue cortando y ella morirá asfixiada. –dijo la voz de una mujer en algún lugar del bosque. Kagome se sentía cada vez más débil, intentaba respirar pero era inútil.

- ¡No seas cobarde y da la cara! –gritaba Inuyasha mirando a todos lados. - ¡Deja a Kagome!

- ¡No seas tonto y aléjate de esto! ¡Solo necesito su corazón! –grito la voz y varias raíces empezaron a atacar a Inuyasha, por otro lado Kagome parecía perder la consciencia "_No… no puedo darle mi corazón. No quiero alejarme de Inuyasha. No puedo ser tan débil."_ Pensaba con desesperación Kagome "_Árbol Sagrado ayúdame"_, una rama empezó a trepar por el cuerpo de Kagome y estaba dispuesta a atacar su pecho al parecer para arrancarle el corazón, Inuyasha observó esto y se lanzó para ayudar a Kagome pero fue detenido.

Las ramas alrededor del cuerpo de la joven se fueron deshaciendo para ir a sus extremidades y dejarla en una posición que parecía crucificada, por un lado el aire volvió a sus pulmones haciendo que su vista fuera más clara.

- Inu…Inuyasha –susurró con esfuerzo la chica viendo como era envuelto por más raíces.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Maldita sea, da la cara! –grito Inuyasha viendo a todos lados.

- ¡Para que si esto se acabara en unos instantes! –dijo la voz mientras se regocijaba ante la escena, una raíz más puntiaguda que las demás se dirigió para atacar el corazón de Kagome con todas las fuerzas.

- ¡NOOOO! –grito Inuyasha aun inmovilizado, pero una pequeña luz apareció del pecho de la sacerdotisa, esta impedía que la raíz llegara al corazón de Kagome.

- ¿Niña tonta aún tienes fuerzas para luchar? Veamos si aun te resistes cuando hayas matado a este hibrido. – Las ramas alrededor de Kagome empezaron a hacer que moviera su cuerpo, era como un títere ante la fuerza de las ramas, estas la obligaron a sacar una flecha y apuntar hacia Inuyasha, por otro lado las ramas obligaron a que Inuyasha se pusieran en la misma posición en la hace unos instantes se encontraba Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha huye! ¡Por favor trata de irte! –gritó y rogó Kagome viendo a Inuyasha, sus brazos empezaban a dolerle por la resistencia que ejercía.

- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Saldremos juntos de esto! –gritó Inuyasha de vuelta viéndola a los ojos tratándole de dar esperanza, pero la verdad Kagome estaba tan débil que estaba a punto de soltar la flecha en dirección a Inuyasha. _"NO, NO…No seré débil de nuevo"_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas Kagome en su interior. De repente la luz que hace unos minutos se había visto en su pecho empezó a resplandecer más y a los pies de Kagome algo aparecía…

-¡SUELTAME, NO ME TOQUES! –Gritó Kagome resplandeciendo completamente mientras a sus pies se dibujaba un cuadrado y sobre este un rombo.

- ¡LA ESTRELLA! –gritó la voz que se mantenía oculta, el resplandor de Kagome se empezó a pagar hasta que luego aumentó el doble quemando las raíces por completo. Inuyasha miraba sorprendido el poder de Kagome.

La sacerdotisa cayó al suelo con el cabello suelto y algunos rotos en su ropa pero con mucha energía, alrededor de ella se había creado un campo de energía que la cuidaba de que fuera atrapada de nuevo, Kagome sacó tres flechas y las apuntó en dirección a los pies de Inuyasha, disparó desasiendo las raíces. Inuyasha de un salto estuvo al lado de Kagome, ambos cuidando sus espaldas y viendo en todas direcciones buscando a aquella que los había capturado. La sacerdotisa pudo sentir una energía y disparó una flecha sagrada que alumbró la oscuridad del bosque, al final se escuchó un grito de dolor.

- Maldita sacerdotisa, esto no ha acabado… las estrella me dará la eternidad…-dijo la voz, la pareja vio como una sombra se fue volando. Inuyasha iba a seguirla pero Kagome lo detuvo con el brazo.

- Volvamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados… -dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa y sosteniéndose de caer gracias a su arco.

-¿Estas bien, Kagome? –preguntó Inuyasha tomándola por la cintura y preocupado.

- Si, solo estoy cansada… -susurró Kagome antes de desmayarse, Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y su arco y flechas.

- Tonta, ha usado todas su fuerzas… -refunfuño Inuyasha viendo su rostro pálido.

.

.

.

Kagome despertó de a poco se sentía mucho mejor, los ultimos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, ella siendo atrapada, la raíces y ramas, la voz de esa mujer, casi matando a su esposo….¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Inuyasha? –susurró Kagome tratando de levantarse pero fue detenida por las manos de Sango.

- Tranquila ya regresará…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor aunque me duelen los brazos… -dijo Kagome de nuevo intentando sentarse, pero esta vez Sango la ayudó.- ¿Pero a donde fue Inuyasha?

- A ver si encontraba cerca a quien los atacó…-respondió Miroku que se encontraba junto a las gemelas y el pequeño Ichiro cuidando de que durmieran tranquilos, y dedicándole una sonrisa a Kagome.- Es un gusto volver a verte Kagome.

-Gracias Miroku… veo que ahora eres todo un hombre de familia. –dijo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo que uno hace por amor…-dijo Miroku que ahora estaba junto a Sango poniendo su mano en el trasero de su esposa.

- Nunca cambiaras…eh –dijo Sango que le había dado una cachetada, por ser tan demostrativo frente a su amiga.

- Je, je como en los viejos tiempos… -dijo Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza, en eso entró Inuyasha sonriéndole un poco a Kagome.

- Ya despertaste… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –dijo desde la puerta con la vista fija en ella.

- Muy bien, te lo dije solo estaba un poco cansada… -ella le sonrió a Inuyasha, que solo suspiró.

- Como sea estaré afuera… -dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la casa.

- Está muy preocupado…-murmuró Kagome bajando la mirada a sus manos.

- Si, ha pasado horas afuera buscando algún rastro. –dijo Miroku viendo a Kagome.

- ¿Horas? ¿Qué horas es? –dijo Kagome al ver que lo único que iluminaba la casa era la pequeña fogata.

- Ya debe ser más de media noche, lo mejor será descansar… -dijo Sango poniéndose en pie y a su lado Miroku. – Que tengas buena noche Kagome. –dijo la exterminadora sonriéndole, Kagome asintió y volvió a recostarse intentando dormir pero recuerdos venían a su mente como la vez que estuvo en la oscuridad por culpa de la Perla de Shikon, había tenido tanto miedo de no volver a sus amigos, a su familia y a su Inuyasha, ese miedo se había repetido hacia unas horas en el árbol sagrado. Kagome siguió dando vueltas sin poder dormir entonces se preguntó que estaría haciendo Inuyasha. Kagome salió de la casa percatándose de no despertar a nadie, al salir no vio a Inuyasha por ningún lado pero entonces recordó aquel árbol en el que solía subir. Al llegar a él pudo ver su silueta iluminada por la oscuridad.

- Deberías regresar y dormir –dijo Inuyasha al captar su olor en el viento, lo que no sorprendió a Kagome que se acercó hasta donde pudo verlo mejor.

- Es que no puedo dormir - dijo Kagome aun mirándolo esperando que el la observara, pero Inuyasha parecía estar perdido observando la hermosa luna. - ¿Por qué no entras conmigo? –dijo dulcemente Kagome.

- Feh. No, creo que es mejor que me quede aquí. No estoy cansado y no soy tan débil. –dijo a modo de burla ahora si viéndola. Kagome bajó la mirada indignada por la parte de débil. Cruzándose de brazos suspiró cansada de que fuera tan testarudo.

- Inuyasha…Abajo- dijo con voz calmada, y en segundo el hibrido estuvo estampado en el suelo.

-¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –dijo Inuyasha tan pronto como estuvo de pie mirando con ojos amenazadores a la sacerdotisa.

- Shhh…No grites que todos están durmiendo… -dijo la chica señalando la aldea- Y lo hice porque eres un testarudo. – y la chica volvió a cruzarse de brazos- No volverá a atacar tan pronto.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – espetó Inuyasha viendo enojado a Kagome.

- Porque le tomo mucho planear esto… -dijo Kagome aun cruzada de brazos y sin ver a Inuyasha.

- ¿De qué hablas? –se confundió Inuyasha frente a las palabras de la joven.

- Desde que me separé del monje sentía que me observaban, pero siempre estaba alerta lo que no le que convenía a quien quiera que esté detrás de esto, pero hoy cuando pasó todo bueno yo… estaba distraída –dijo Kagome viendo a Inuyasha, este entonces lo comprendió y de cierta manera se sintió aún más culpable.- Por eso te digo que entremos… estaremos bien por esta noche. –dijo Kagome sonriéndole un poco y jalándolo de la mano en dirección a la casa, pero él se quedó en su lugar.

- No me iré. –dijo completamente decidido y volvió a subir al árbol.

- Bien. –Dijo Kagome, Inuyasha se impresionó de lo fácil que había sido convencerla hasta que… - Yo también me quedaré-dijo Kagome juntando unas ramitas y encendiendo una fogata, luego se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

- Feh –dijo simplemente Inuyasha y se cruzó de brazos viendo nuevamente la luna, pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando echó una mirada a Kagome que se frotaba los brazos con sus manos para obtener algo de calor, ya que el viento era frio informando que pronto el invierno estaría con ellos.

Kagome veía embelesada como las llamas del fuego danzaban al vaivén del viento hasta que algo cayó sobre ella impidiéndole ver dándole un gran susto, al quitárselo se dio cuenta que era el haori de Inuyasha.

-¿Heh? –se limitó a decir cuando a sintió como a su lado se sentaba Inuyasha.

- Póntelo o pescaras un resfrío… -dijo Inuyasha viendo el fuego, Kagome asintió y se la puso agradeciéndolo ya que se encontraba helada, y elevo la vista al cielo observando las estrellas. – La estrella…-dijo Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos y Kagome lo miró confundido. - Eso era lo que quería aquel ser, ¿no? –le aclaro el hibrido a la chica que asintió e inevitablemente llevó su mano hasta su pecho. -¿Sabes qué significa? –dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad al ver lo que hacía, ella negó pero algo vino a su mente.

- Pero una vez… cuando era pequeña mamá me dijo que me había puesto Kagome porque en mi pecho vio algo, creo que dijo que era una constelación que se llamaba como yo. Además cada vez que voy a disparar la veo para disparar en el lugar correcto… -dijo Kagome recordando cuando Naraku había utilizado a la Sacerdotisa Hitomiko para matarla.

- ¿Y es así? –dijo Inuyasha dibujando la forma que había aparecido a los pies de Kagome cuando ella se había desecho de las ramas que la aprisionaban.

- Si, es así. ¿Dónde las has visto? –dijo Kagome confundida.

- A tus pies… hoy… antes de que te libraras de las ramas… -dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños y molesto.

- Dime una cosa… -dijo Kagome tomando su rostro y obligando a mirarla- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?... Es que no entiendo, pudimos salir de esto. Dime la verdad –dijo en tono de súplica la chica.

- Porque… hoy estuve a punto de perderte y no pude hacer nada. –dijo Inuyasha tomando las manos con fuerza y viéndola a los ojos con gran temor.

- Inuyasha… -dijo Kagome con tono dulce para después ponerse en pie- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué crees que acepté entrenar con el Monje Chojiro?! ¡Para poder ayudarte y defenderme!

Inuyasha se sorprendió y también se puso de pie – ¡Eso no era necesario, sabes que siempre te protegeré! ¡Eres mi esposa! –Grito Inuyasha.

- ¡Eres un tonto y aparte machista! Así que es por eso ¿eh? –Dijo Kagome furiosa- ¡Estas molesto porque esta vez no fui la damisela en peligro y no llegaste tú para salvarme!

- ¡No es eso! –grito Inuyasha y luego volvió a sentarse viendo al fuego – Estoy molesto porque siento que va a llegar un momento en el que no me vas a necesitar y te vas a ir. –dijo con tristeza Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se sentara y todo quedara en silencio por unos segundos.

La Sacerdotisa tomó una de las manos de Inuyasha y la puso sobre su pecho, Inuyasha se sonrojo pero entonces observó que Kagome quería que sintiera su corazón – Aquí fue donde empezó la luz ¿recuerdas? –Inuyasha solo asintió viendo a los ojos a su linda Kagome- Siempre te voy a necesitar a mi lado, porque mi deseo más grande es permanecer a tu lado, siempre lucharé por eso. Así que no te preocupes. –Dijo Kagome con una enorme sonrisa

Inuyasha acercó su rostro y le dio un tierno beso. –Eres un testarudo… -susurró Kagome en sus labios.

- Por eso te tengo a mi lado… -dijo el con una sincera sonrisa, Inuyasha recargo su espalda en la corteza del árbol mientras que abrazaba a Kagome, era un momento perfecto para ambos, estuvieron hablando de cosas sobre el viaje de Kagome hasta que ella pudo dormir acunada por los brazos de su amado esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Qué pasara más adelante? ¿Qué significará eso de la estrella? Lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos de Inuyasha Ashita He.**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones *o***


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los días pasaban y con ellos el invierno llego, la aldea era cubierta por una capa de blanca y fría nieve. Estaba una chica con un lindo kimono en tonos rosados y rojos, la chica llevaba el cabello sujeto en una linda trenza que la hacía ver muy dulce y joven, ella estaba jugando con los niños de la aldea, a pesar de su ausencia y de no ser de allí, la mayoría de la aldea le había tomado mucho cariño a Kagome y ella igualmente les correspondía, en especial los niños, en su mayoría de tiempo ellos le pedían que jugaran juntos, en esta ocasión era Kagome quien buscaba a los demás, ya había encontrado a la mayoría de los niños solo faltaba Rin, ella era la mejor a la hora de jugar a las escondidas, Kagome la estaba buscando cerca a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

- ¿Dónde estará? –repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba entre algunos arbustos.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo Inuyasha saltando a su lado, tomando por sorpresa a la sacerdotisa, que dio un pequeño salto.

- Oh eres tu…-dijo dando un pequeño suspiro, sí que le gustaba hacer eso- Estoy jugando con los niños, pero…

- No encuentras a Rin –aseguró Inuyasha, pensando que tonto era ese juego no le veía la gracia, con facilidad él podría encontrarlos, pero ellos carecían de sus grandes habilidades obviamente.

- Siempre es ella – Kagome puso un gesto de frustración, Inuyasha suspiró resignado al final siempre le pedía ayuda.

-Ella está… -dijo Inuyasha respirando profundo para sentir el aroma de Rin, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kagome puso sus manos sobre su nariz.

- ¡No! –Dijo ella frunciendo levemente el ceño- Sé que yo puedo… -dijo sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso, al separarse vio el sonrojo de Inuyasha- Así que nos vemos en la aldea. –dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el bosque.

- ¡Feh! Niña tonta… -murmuro Inuyasha, pero por si acaso olfateo el ambiente pero se dio cuenta que un demonio estaba cerca por lo que decidió perseguirla, solo por si algo pasaba, aun sentía inquietud por lo ocurrido semanas atrás y más con la advertencia de aquel monje tonto.

_Flashback_

_El Monje Chojiro había acudido al llamado de Kagome_, _aun Inuyasha no entendía porque lo tenían que llamar a él, había algo en aquel tipo que no le gustaba y le disgustaba más el hecho de recordar que estuvo a solas con su Kagome por 3 meses pero en fin, su Kagome confiaba en él así que no le quedaba más que aguantarse mientras escuchaba atento sentado en el techo de la casa de Kaede. _

_-¿Dices que preguntaba por una estrella? – preguntó con curiosidad el viejo viendo a los ojos de Kagome que asintió. _

_- Así es… es más mi ESPOSO-dijo Kagome resaltando la última palabra para que el Monje no se atreviera a comentar sobre su relación, Inuyasha al igual que el monje lo notaron, pero en el rostro del hibrido fue inevitable que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara- dijo que a mis pies se dibujó algo así… -dijo Kagome mostrándole un dibujo de la estrella previamente dibujado por ella para no malgastar tiempo, el Monje observó con suma concentración aquel símbolo intentando que su memoria le brindara algo sobre esta._

_- Lo siento Kagome, no sé nada sobre esto… me temo que esto tiene una historia de demasiados siglos atrás… –dijo devolviéndole el papel observando a Kagome- Pero puedo decirte que has despertado un gran poder dentro de ti, sospecho que tendrás más alerta que nunca y entrenar demasiado…_

_- Maestro le agradezco pero ya se lo que va a decir, pero no puedo ni quiero irme de aquí…- dijo Kagome con una sencilla sonrisa que sorprendió al Monje- No estaría tranquila. –dijo confundiendo tanto al Monje como Inuyasha. _

_El Monje cerró los ojos meditando un poco y para luego abrir los ojos - ¿Tú arco? –dijo simplemente poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la salida._

_- Oe. Aquí esta –dijo tomándolo junto con el estuche en el que tenía las flechas y poniéndose de pie._

_- Sal y tráelos… -dijo el Monje señalando ambas cosas y terminando de salir, Kagome se apresuró alcanzándolo, Inuyasha se pudo de pie observando con curiosidad lo que el Monje planeaba._

_- Te enseñaré una técnica que muy pocos sacerdotes o sacerdotisas han podido manejar, pero confío en que lo podrás hacer… -dijo en tono serio el Monje deteniéndose y mirando de frente a Kagome que tuvo miedo de defraudarlo, pero solo asintió._

_- ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto Kagome muy concentrada, Inuyasha continuó de pie en el techo observándolos y escuchando con atención._

_- Aprenderás a materializar tu arco en cualquier lugar y circunstancia al igual que crearas flechas con tu energía…esto te dará una gran ventaja en las batallas. Dámelos… -dijo el Monje estirando sus manos, Kagome obedeció y observó como el Monje los dejó en el suelo y alrededor dibujó un círculo.- Ahora tómalos… _

_Kagome estiró su mano pero una fuerte descarga atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que callera de rodillas. - ¡Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha a punto de saltar pero ella se giró viéndolo con una débil sonrisa_

_- No te preocupes estoy bien, no vengas… _

_- Sí, claro –dijo simplemente y yendo a su lado pero se estrelló con un campo de energía… Inuyasha apenas se puso en pie miró con enfado al Monje que parecía tranquilo observando a Kagome -¡Monje tonto déjame ir con Kagome! –demandó apretando su mano en señal de amenaza._

_- Me temo que no podré hacer eso… -dijo con indiferencia y sin siquiera mirarlo, en ese momento a Inuyasha le pareció hablar con Sesshomaru._

_- ¿Cómo qué no? Quita este campo ahora mismo o ya verás… -dijo Inuyasha desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero para apuntarle._

_- Aunque me mates no desaparecerá ya que yo no soy el que lo está creando… -dijo el Monje mirando como Kagome se ponía en pie y miraba a Inuyasha._

_- Lo siento…-dijo con una sonrisa Kagome- Confía en mí, tengo que hacerlo sola… -dijo suavemente para que Inuyasha no lo tomará a mal, ella solo quería no ser una carga para él e Inuyasha pareció entenderlo por lo que guardó su espada y volvió a su lugar sin perder de vista a su esposa, que solo musitó un Gracias. Kagome se giró y vio su arco junto a sus flechas de forma pensativa._

_- Estoy lista… -dijo Kagome al Monje._

_- Tengo entendido que tu arco viene del Mausoleo del Monte Azusa…-Kagome asintió observando sus cosas y recordando que lo había obtenido para salvar la vida de Kikyo- Por ello este tiene un poder espiritual muy alto… debes sentir ese poder y fusionarlo contigo. – Kagome de nuevo asintió y se sentó en flor de loto cerrando sus ojos… empezó a concentrarse en el poder espiritual a su alrededor, reconocía claramente el del Monje Chojiro pero intentaba encontraba el del arco y las flechas pero no parecían existir, moderó sus respiración concentrándose aún más hasta que sintió algo, puso sus manos entrelazando sus dedos a excepción de los índices que los unió diciendo algunas palabras en voz baja, no sabía si eran las correctas pero por alguna razón brotaban de sus labios. Inuyasha observaba intrigado a Kagome, y se asombró al ver como el arco y las flechas parecían desaparecer y aparecer en las piernas de la sacerdotisa._

_- ¡Lo logró! –dijo para si Inuyasha muy orgulloso, pero su cara cambió cuando todo volvió a la normalidad dentro el circulo que con anterioridad había dibujado el Monje, Kagome suspiró se había cansado demasiado rápido, pero volvió a intentarlo por lo menos unas 10 veces más pero siempre terminaba por cansarse, resignada se dejó caer en el suelo._

_- ¡Qué difícil es! –gritó Kagome pensando que preferiría mil veces dos exámenes de matemáticas a esto, por otro lado el Monje e Inuyasha movían la cabeza en negación por la actitud un poco infantil de Kagome. _

_- Creo que te falta un poco de motivación-dijo el Monje lanzando un pergamino que logro pasar por el campo que Kagome aún mantenía, al impactar con el suelo todos vieron como del humo expulsado un gran ser se veía, era gigante y con grandes músculos, tenía unos grandes ojos rojos que junto a las garras en sus manos daban miedo. _

_- No de nuevo…-suspiro Kagome viéndolo y después al Monje, Inuyasha alcanzó a escuchar aquellos y quedó confundido, esta no era la primera vez que el Monje usaba ilusiones de monstruos para entrenar a Kagome, ella intentó de nuevo materializar el arco pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió a aquel monstruo tan cerca que tuvo que dar una voltereta hacia atrás evitando que con sus garras la golpeara. "Necesito mi arco y las flechas" pensaba Kagome mientras con diferentes acrobacias evadía los ataques del monstruo. Inuyasha observaba con asombro los movimientos de Kagome, después de todo si había aprendido cosas buenas con el Monje tonto, Kagome aprovechó que había una larga distancia entre ella y el monstruo para concentrarse pero demoró mucho y fue golpeada dando al suelo._

_-¡Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha desenvainando de nuevo a Colmillo de Acero mientras se tornaba rojo, lanzó un ataque para romper el campo pero fue inútil. Kagome se levantó un poco mareada se había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza con su dedo dibujo la estrella en el suelo y se puso en la mitad con toda su concentración en segundos tuvo el arco y una flecha en sus manos._

_- ¡A él! –gritó disparando su flecha y dándole en el pecho deshaciendo la ilusión en un gran resplandor, Kagome sonrió para sí misma._

_-¿Kagome, estas bien? –dijo Inuyasha girándola para revisarla con la mirada._

_- Si, solo me he golpeado en la cabeza pero no es nada –dijo Kagome sonriendo. _

_-Tonta –musitó abrazándola suavemente._

_- Perdón por preocuparte… -susurro ella._

_- Eso es lo que más dices últimamente. –dijo Inuyasha para verla a los ojos y ella solo se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa._

_- Un gran poder te lo dije… -dijo el Monje rompiendo en romance del momento. _

_Kagome se giró haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Muchas gracias maestro –dijo Kagome mientras que el Monje solo asintió yendo a montar su caballo pero Kagome lo siguió- ¿No se quedará acá, Maestro? _

_- No, gracias me esperan en mi aldea. –Dijo subiendo a su caballo- Cuídate mucho mi Querida Kagome… -dijo el Monje con dulzura poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Inuyasha que observaba y escuchaba aquello gruño por lo bajo mientras en el Monje se alejaba en su caballo._

_Fin Flashback_

Inuyasha seguía corriendo en dirección a Kagome hasta que algo le impidió el paso, un pared invisible.

- Kagome…-susurró por lo bajo con molestia hasta que unos minutos después la barrera desapareció. Al llegar cerca de Kagome vio como ella estaba arrodillada frente a Rin.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con ternura Kagome viendo a la niña, en eso Inuyasha vio el cadáver de un demonio atravesado por lo que debía ser 3 flechas de la joven.

- Si, si –dijo Rin sonriéndole a la sacerdotisa- Siempre me proteges como el Señor Sesshomaru –dijo la pequeña con nostalgia y abrazando inesperadamente a la chica- Gracias hermana.

- No fue nada –susurró Kagome correspondiendo el abrazo y recordando a su hermano Sota.

-¿Hermana? –dijo Inuyasha por fin acercándose.

- Es que desde hoy la Señorita Kagome será mi hermana- dijo Rin con una sonrisa viendo al mitad-demonio mientras Kagome se ponía en pie- ¿Quiere Señorita Kagome? – ahora viendo a la joven.

- Me encantaría – dijo Kagome tomando de la mano a Rin – Ahora volvamos a la aldea que por fin he ganado.

-¡Sí! –dijo Rin dando salticos y adelantándose.

- Vamos…-dijo Kagome enlazando su mano con la de Inuyasha que ya estaba empezando a agradarle esas muestras de cariño por parte de su esposa.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Inuyasha cuando vio que Rin estaba un poco alejada de ellos.

- Si, no te preocupes –dijo la sacerdotisa sonriéndole para después fijar su mirada en el suelo- La nieve es más blanca que en mi época…-murmuro para sí misma por lo que Inuyasha no comentó nada. Tan pronto llegaron a la aldea Kagome corrió hasta un árbol haciendo oficial que había ganado por lo que los niños rieron mientras Inuyasha tenía una gotita en su cabeza. Pronto el frio se hizo más fuerte por lo que los niños se vieron obligados a entrar a sus casas.

- Disculpe, Señorita Kagome… -dijo uno de los niños de la aldea con voz tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kagome girándose para ver al pequeño.

- Bueno es que…-dijo el niño con la mirada en el suelo teniendo un debate interior hasta que se armó de valor – Esto es para usted Señorita Kagome –dijo veloz y extendiéndole una hermosa rosa roja, Kagome vio aquel gesto y se puso a su altura tomando con cuidado la rosa.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Kagome aun sonriéndole y el niño solo empezó a correr a su casa. Kagome se estiró observando aun la rosa.

- ¿Qué te dio? –preguntó Inuyasha curioso, Kagome se giró para mostrarle su obsequio pero en un descuido pinchó su dedo con una espina y una diminuta gota carmesí callo en el blanco manto que cubría el suelo, Kagome vio detenerse el tiempo y antes su ojos varias imágenes: una estrella dibujada en rojo carmesí, en sus manos una pequeña daga y su muñeca cortada.

- ¡Que cosa tan tonta! –bufo Inuyasha mirando a un lado.

- ¿Eh? –Dijo Kagome un poco confundida viendo su muñeca que lucía exactamente igual que siempre y calló en cuenta de lo dicho por el hanyou – No es tonto, es algo muy tierno- dijo de nuevo sonriendo y viendo distraída el puntito de sangre en su dedo.

- Mira lo que hace tu tierno regalo…- le reprocho el medio-demonio mientras con una tirita del kimono cubría la herida de Kagome.

- Auch –dijo la sacerdotisa con una pequeña mueca, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Sango y Miroku, que se encontraba jugando con las gemelas mientras la exterminadora dormía a Ichiro.

- ¿La anciana Kaede se fue a visitar a Jinenji? – Dijo Kagome frustrada y cruzada de brazos – Me hubiera gustado ir con ella…

- Ni lo pienses –dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos al lado de Kagome, la joven lo fulminó con la mirada dejándolo frio.

- Veo porque no te lo había comentado Kagome –murmuró Sango aun intentando dormir a su pequeño – Pero no te preocupes que fue en compañía de Shippo.

- Feh, gran compañía…-comentó Inuyasha en tono de burla.

- Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome en tono calmado enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- Abajo – terminó de decir la joven dejando al ojidorado de cara en el suelo, pero entonces Ichiro se asustó y empezó a llorar.

- Ups…lo siento – dijo Kagome apenada.

- Ves lo que haces- le reprochó el hanyou sentándose de nuevo.

- Cállate – dijo Kagome al tiempo que lo volvía a fulminar con la mirada, haciéndole pasar un escalofrió por toda la espalda - ¿Puedo? –dijo Kagome extendiendo los brazos hacia Sango.

- Sí, claro –dijo Sango pasándole con cuidado a Ichiro que lloraba a mares. Kagome lo acomodo con muchísimo cuidado en sus brazos.

- Shhh… ya bebe, ya – decía Kagome mientras lo mecía en su brazos, poco a poco el llanto se fue apagando para tranquilidad de todos.

- Vaya Señorita Kagome, será usted una gran madre – dijo Miroku sonriendo al ver la escena.

-¿Lo cree Monje Miroku? Gracias –sonrió Kagome viendo al pequeño durmiente, sin recordar que a su lado estaba Inuyasha que después de lo comentado por el monje la miraba pensativo, una familia con su Kagome, claro que lo quería pero nunca había pensado en ese tema como algo presente. Ni siquiera la había tocado de esa manera por temor a lastimarla y además que la situación no se había dado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Miroku se acercó sospechosamente.

Haber para cuando nos dan la sorpresa. –dijo mientras le daba pequeños codazos a Inuyasha encargándose de que todos escucharan. Inuyasha se puso rojo hasta el tope mientras le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza al monje, por su parte las chicas rieron. Kagome miró al pequeño en sus brazos y por unos instantes se imaginó a un peli plateado con ojos chocolate o tal vez una azabache con ojos miel, y fue hermoso, pero para que aquello sucediera antes algo más debía pasar por lo que Kagome se sonrojo súbitamente, algo que fue evidente al ojo de Sango que rió disimuladamente.

- ¿Oye Kagome no te gustaría ir a las aguas termales? – preguntó Sango mientras todo un plan se maquinaba en su mente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Con este frio? – dijo un tanto confundida al recordar las heladas que hacían en esos días.

- No importa, conozco un lugar cerca y allí no nos dará frio – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si aguas termales! – dijo el Monje Miroku abrazando por detrás a Sango que le dio un codazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

- Tu no iras, tú e Inuyasha se quedaran con los niños.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haré eso? –dijo Inuyasha un tanto indignado porque lo creyeran niñera.

- Porque por tu culpa no fui con Kaede –sentenció Kagome que se puso en pie tan pronto captó que su amiga Sango quería hablar con ella. – Y no puedes decir más… -amenazo Kagome dejando a Inuyasha en silencio, viendo esto ambas chicas salieron de casa y se dirigieron a las aguas termales.

Ya ambas relajadas disfrutaban en una cueva donde el calor de un volcán cercano elevaba la temperatura del agua que allí se filtraba, estar allí era un clima totalmente al del exterior lo que agradeció Kagome que se empezaba a preocupar de no sobrevivir a aquel invierno.

- Muchas gracias Sango, este lugar es maravilloso –dijo Kagome sonriendo y viendo a su amiga.

- No es nada Kagome –le sonrió devuelta Sango.- Oye Kagome hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- ¿Qué es? –dijo la sacerdotisa recordando que todo aquello tenía un motivo.

- Bueno, no te vayas a molestar… -dijo Sango un poco nerviosa- Pero… tu e Inuyasha han… -Sango no pudo terminar la oración ya que por el sonrojo de Kagome notó que ya había entendido, la joven de ojos chocolates se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza. – No te avergüences por eso Kagome, es algo normal y más si son esposos –le dijo Sango para que se animara, Kagome solo le pudo sonreír tímidamente. - ¿Pero dime porque no ha pasado? –dijo con curiosidad Sango haciendo que una risita nerviosa escapará de los labios de Kagome.

- Bueno es que como dure unas pocas semanas con el antes de irme a mi entrenamiento, además nunca nos quedamos solos… y no se ha dado la situación –dijo Kagome analizándolo olvidando la presencia de Sango.

- Oh bueno eso es otra cosa, pensé que era porque no querían –dijo Sango de sopetón haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara demasiado y se levantara en busca de su ropa.

- Amm creo que será mejor volver, pronto anochecerá y… y mejor vámonos –dijo con nerviosismo Kagome saliendo del agua provocando que Sango riera.

- No aun no nos vayamos Kagome… -dijo Sango viéndola- No vuelvo a hablar de ese si quieres –dijo la exterminadora con una sonrisa. Kagome aceptó sintiéndose un poco más tranquila y disfrutando del resto de la tarde junto a Sango. Luego ambas volvieron a casa de Sango donde preparaban una rica cena. Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban afuera recogiendo leña cuando empezó a oscurecer.

- Has estado tan pendiente de la seguridad de la Señorita Kagome que has olvidado que día es hoy. –Dijo Miroku viendo a Inuyasha que notó de que hablaba al ver que ya no tenía sus garras- Al menos tiene sus ventajas mi querido amigo Inuyasha –dijo Miroku quien seguía a Inuyasha que llevaba la leña a la casa.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo el hanyou sin comprender, pero sabiendo que no le iba gustar la respuesta.

- Pues que la anciana Kaede no vendrá esta noche y Rin quiere quedarse en nuestra casa, así que la Señorita Kagome y tú estarán completamente solos… -dijo Miroku en un tono pervertido haciendo que Inuyasha sintiera una venita palpitar en su frente, en un acto reflejo tomó un pequeño tronco y lo lanzó dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza. Ambos entraron de nuevo a la cabaña uno sobando el pequeño chichón en su cabeza y el otro con el ceño fruncido, dejaron la leña en la fogata Inuyasha se sentó cerca del fuego viéndolo, Kagome se giró entonces viendo el aspecto de Inuyasha.

- Lo había olvidado por completo… -dijo viendo a Inuyasha y recordando que hace más de tres años no lo veía en su forma humana.

- Feh, no importa. –dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro al lado opuesto de Kagome, la miko sonrió y siguió ayudando a Sango con la cena, al terminarla todos disfrutaban de una rica comida en grupo, las gemelas miraban extrañadas a Inuyasha por la falta de sus orejitas lo que provocaba el enfado del hanyou que se controlaba lo que más podía.

Al terminar la cena Kagome e Inuyasha se despidieron ya que empezaba a enfriarse más la noche por lo que querían llegar rápido a la casada de Kaede para prender una fogata y que no sintieran tanto frio. Ambos caminaron en silencio, pero un silencio incomodo, tan pronto como llegaron Inuyasha buscó algo de leña alrededor y aunque Kagome quiso ayudarlo su testarudo esposo se negó. Kagome encendió un pequeño fuego mientras Inuyasha traía la leña, ida en sus pensamientos la chica iba recordando la imagen que había visto cuando había pinchado su dedo, entonces fijó su vista en la argolla dorada, era tan sencilla pero a la vez hermosa, esta se la había dado Inuyasha en señal de su amor o así lo quería entender Kagome, el hanyou se la había dado antes de que se fuera a su entrenamiento haciéndola prometer que volvería a su lado, la joven sonrió ante el recuerdo sin darse cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba entrando y al verla se sorprendió de cuan hermosa se veía esa noche bajo la luz de la pequeña fogata, ahora llevaba su cabello suelto un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, sus grandes ojos chocolate brillaban de un forma hermosa, Kagome notó entonces que la observaban y miró a Inuyasha.

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha? –dijo con dulzura viendo a los ojos de su amado hanyou.

- Amm...n…no, nada –dijo Inuyasha nervioso dejando la leña que había recogido, Kagome rio muy bajo aprovechando que no la escucharía, duraron un rato sentados viendo el fuego hasta que la chica empezó a bostezar haciendo que el medio demonio le pidiera que se durmiera pero ella se negaba a dejarlo solo en esa noche, hasta que después de tanto discutirlo accedió quedando profundamente dormida en minutos, Inuyasha se recostó en la pared muy cerca de Kagome observándola dormir, la chica estaba acurrucada buscando calor en aquella noche fría así que con mucho cuidado Inuyasha se quitó su Haori y lo puso sobre su cuerpo en un intento por que se calentara un poco más, aunque tenía que admitir que empezaba a sentir también el frio, se imaginó cuan cálido debía ser el dormir junto a la miko rodearla con sus brazos y… _"Pero qué diablos estoy pensando, estar tanto tiempo con Miroku ya me está afectando" _se dijo mentalmente el hanyou mientras intentaba sacarse aquellas absurdas ideas, según él, de su cabeza volviendo a su lugar y mirando únicamente a la fogata. Mientras la joven sacerdotisa se movía inquieta mientras dormía lo que llamó la atención de Inuyasha preguntándose que estaría soñando, y la respuesta era algo que no le gustaría.

En esos momentos en los sueños de Kagome, la miko corría sin parar en una infinita y escalofriante oscuridad que le hacía temer y le era familiar, Kagome se detuvo unos momentos mientras recuperaba el aliento, sentía como si llevara años corriendo allí, en esos momentos se percató que llevaba el uniforme que solía usar en su aventura por la busca de los fragmentos de las Shikon No Tama antes de que el pozo se cerrara durante tres años, esto la sorprendió un poco y de repente la chica empezó a flotar en dirección a una luminosa luz, al reconocer de dónde provenía sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror.

- No puede ser…

- ¿Creíste que escaparías tan fácilmente de tu destino, sacerdotisa? –dijo una voz proveniente de la Shikon No Tama que era atravesada por una flecha de la Miko.

- Pero… pero yo pedí el deseo correcto –titubeo Kagome con miedo.

- Siento decirte que no es tan fácil, solo he jugado un poco con esa mentecilla patética tuya, haciéndote creer que ya todo estaba bien.

- No, no eso no es verdad… Yo acabé contigo y volví junto a…

- ¿Inuyasha? –Dijo despectivamente aquella voz a la vez que reía de forma escalofriante- Ese tonto Hanyou ha quedado atrapado en el Meido, y pasará al igual que tú el resto de sus días allí.

Kagome cubrió su rostro con sus manos llorando en silencio, sentía su corazón aprisionado pensando que nada de lo que había vivido junto a su amado Inuyasha había sido real y que por su culpa había quedado aprisionado, pero algo en su interior le dio valor convenciéndola de que nada era real – No, no te creo. Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos. – al alzar la vista la Shikon No Tama ya no se encontraba allí en su lugar su estrella se dibujaba de un extraño rojo carmesí.

- ¡Kagome! – dijo la voz que tanto añoraba escuchar.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo Kagome llorando de felicidad, y abrazándolo- Estas aquí conmigo…-dijo la miko en su pecho.

- Shhh… -dijo Inuyasha apretándola más contra su cuerpo haciéndole difícil el respirar.

- Inuyasha… me lastimas –dijo en un susurro Kagome, el Hanyou se acercó peligrosamente a su oído lo que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la chica.

- Dame la estrella… -susurró por lo bajo mientras iba introduciendo sus garras en las espalda de Kagome haciéndola gritar del dolor.

- Inuyasha… ¿Por qué? –dijo sin alientos Kagome cayendo y viendo antes sus ojos como su amado sostenía su frágil corazón en la mano con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡NOOOO! – gritó Kagome con toda sus fuerzas y quedando sentada en el futón, al gritar las llamas del fuego se extendieron hasta el techo tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha luego estas volvieron a tomar su forma natural y nada peligrosa, Inuyasha entonces se percató de la postura de Kagome que se encontraba con su frente en sus rodillas mientras que su rostro era oculto en su manos y esta lloraba incontrolablemente.

- ¿Kagome? – susurro Inuyasha mientras se acercaba lentamente… se sentía tan mal de verla así.

- Inu… Inuyasha –dijo ella mientras levantaba el rostro, al ver como su rostro era empapado en lágrimas el chico hizo una pequeña mueca mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella.

- ¿Kagome, que sucede? –dijo el impaciente por saber cómo tranquilizarla y ver una de sus lindas sonrisas de nuevo.

- Inuyasha –simplemente dijo ella levantándose para abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en el cuello del hanyou que se sorprendió y solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente por instinto, la chica sollozo un rato más allí sin decir palabra alguna…

- Calma, solo ha sido un pesadilla… -dijo únicamente Inuyasha acariciando suavemente su espalda, la chica pareció tranquilizarse porque quedaron en un total silencio… Kagome se separó observando el rostro del hanyou temblando acerco un poco sus manos sosteniéndolo con delicadeza.

- Si eres tú, tu si eres mi Inuyasha… -dijo Kagome con una diminuta sonrisa dejando confundido a Inuyasha que no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando aquellos orbes chocolate que tanto amaba.

La chica se acercó besándolo por sorpresa, pero no era un beso como los que siempre le daba al hanyou, esta vez estaba cargado de pasión y angustia, necesitaba sentirlo consigo y saber que todo lo vivido era real, Inuyasha aún no entendía a Kagome pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de aquel beso, así continuaron en una danza de lenguas que hacia estallar miles de sensaciones en ambos hasta que el aire de su pulmones se agotó obligándolos a separarse ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas observándose en silencio, ambas miradas igual de deseosas e impacientes por lo que sabían que vendría, Kagome bajó lentamente una de sus manos que se encontraba en el rostro de Inuyasha hasta su pecho cubierto por la blanca tela acariciándola lentamente sintiendo a través de este los fuerte latidos del corazón del medio demonio, se alegró porque su corazón y el de Inuyasha latían al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha no resistió más sentirla lejos de si así que tomó su rostro acercándola y besándola con intensidad, la chica estaba más que alegre y con torpeza intentaba deshacerse de aquella tela que le impedía sentir la cálida piel de su hanyou, él al notarlo la ayudo dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo, la chica lo recorrió con los dedos quedando maravilladas ante los músculos de este, Kagome con timidez soltó su kimono dejando asombrado a Inuyasha ante la belleza de esta, ambos lo sabían era el momento que habían temido pero ahora nada parecía existir nada además de ellos, y el miedo era un simple recuerdo que no valía la pena. La noche les pareció eterna entre besos y caricias que los alegraban más que nunca al sentirse solo uno, un cuerpo, un corazón, eran uno y eso les bastaba.

Inuyasha se acostó a su lado tapando sus cuerpos con la cobija, hubiera deseado no tener que salir de ella pero su inútil cuerpo humano se sentía agotado pero tenía que ser consciente de que ella también lo era, la cabaña era total silencio, solo el sonido de sus respiraciones, Inuyasha se encontraba viendo hacia el techo no sabía que se suponía debía decir pero Kagome se giró hacia el poniendo su mano en su pecho y con uno de sus dedos dibujaba pequeños círculos.

- Creo que pudimos haber esperado un poco… -susurró Kagome tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha que se tensó un poco y se apoyó en su brazo para girarse viendo a la azabache.

- ¿Acaso te arrepientes? –dijo con miedo el hanyou sin perder de vista los ojos de su amada.

- No, claro que no. Nunca lo haría… -dijo la azabache con una gran sonrisa- Solo que bueno esta no es nuestra casa… -hizo una pequeña mueca- Por eso digo que pudimos haber esperado.

Inuyasha se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso – Te prometo que pronto tendremos nuestro propio hogar… -dijo en un susurro para dejarse caer de lado viendo a la azabache- Ahora solo duerme... –dijo Inuyasha cerrando los ojos y abrazándola para sentirla junto a sí, Kagome sonrió ante esto y lo imito cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose más protegida que nunca.

Kagome estaba soñando mucho mejor hasta que sintió que la movían un poco, abrió de a poco sus ojos y los restregó con sus manos para mejorar su visión de la mañana.

- Kagome… -dijo Inuyasha en un susurro tocando su hombro.

- Si…-dijo la miko girándose dando un pequeño bostezo, observo como Inuyasha ya estaba de nuevo vestido recordando lo que había pasado entre ambos y no pudo evitar sonreír en su interior.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debo irme…-dijo Inuyasha viéndola y poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Kagome sintió una presión en su pecho, de repente el miedo invadió su rostro.

- ¿Es necesario? –pregunto Kagome sentándose y tomando la mano de Inuyasha.

- Debo terminar algo… pero regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. Lo prometo. –dijo Inuyasha al ver el temor en el rostro de Kagome, ella asintió muy poca convencida porque su corazón le decía que algo no iba bien. Inuyasha salió unos minutos para ver que todo estuviera bien a su alrededor, Kagome aprovecho ese momento para vestirse y luego volvió a costarse viendo hacia la entrada esperando la vuelta de Inuyasha, pero poco a poco el sueño la hizo cerrar sus ojos, y como no estar cansada si calculaba que solo había dormido unas 2 horas porque el resto de la noche estuvo muy ocupada con su esposo y no se arrepentía ni un segundo, se despertó de nuevo cuando sintió unos labios en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos ámbar que la observaban.

- Ahora si debo irme… -susurro muy cerca de sus labios, Kagome asintió e Inuyasha se disponía a ir pero la miko se lo impidió atrayendo con ayuda de sus manos su rostro, dándole un apasionado y amoroso beso al medio-demonio que sonrió cuando iba saliendo de la casa de Kaede.

- Vuelve por favor Inuyasha… -susurro la joven sacerdotisa quedando de nuevo dormida.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**Hola a todos perdonen la tardanza este es un capitulo bien larguito y lleno de muchas cositas *o*, pero es que la musa de la inspiración me abandona prometo intentar actualizar más rápido tanto este fic como "Buscando mi estrella" para los que siguen ambas.**

**Espero me tengan mucha paciencia -.-, soy mala terminando mis proyectos. Besitos desde Colombia MUAKKK**


End file.
